Dream Walkers 1:1 Project Genesis
Burning white light. That's how the dream started most of the time. It was more of a nightmare, can't move, can't scream. It was like looking through a window and observing the world from one angle. That was frightening her. Is that what she was? Can't remember, no this is a nightmare your having a nightmare, it will be over soon. She was scared it was like being forced to watch the world play out with nothing but the same image that almost never changed. "''...systems ready then you need to start prepping..." Sometimes there were voices, sometimes not, this however seemed to be one of those times there were. "...you told me there would be time for more testing?...."' ''The voices seemed distant this time, two voices. The light still burned her eyes, white light glaring down at her. She wished the dream would end, it was like she was trapped in her own body. "...there will be time, the trip will take about 6 years..." There was a slight chuckle as the voice stopped. "...not part of the deal, and who is guinea pig you want me to prefect the system on?..." The light began to fade, the darkness was setting in. Most people would be afraid if they were slipping into darkness. She wasn't, it meant the dream was ending, the nightmare was almost over. "...your test subject is right in there...all 138 million dollars of her..." The light was almost gone the light, barely distinguishable it was just a white blur. "...crazy? Suvi is not a test subject, she..." As the light faded to almost nothing the voices grew louder. "...she represents a vital investment by RDA. The 138 mill was just her, Dr. Alda; I'm not even going to count the money that you were allowed to spend under my predecessor on the technology development. That had a nice price tag and RDA isn't picking up the tab anymore..." There was a pause in the voices, she didn't care what the voices were saying as the light diminished, leaving her in darkness. "...You want to stay on and make sure things go smoothly then get her ready to move, you have one week... She's coming whether you’re on board or not, she is the answer to RDA's current situation..." The rest of what was said was just noise all but the very last word, it hung in her mind till after she woke from the dream it was a pretty word. "...we’re going back to Pandora." *-* How's It Going to Be ^ Third Eye Blind *-* MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS presents - Dream Walker - - 1:1 Project Genesis - With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game Written by Apollyon Edited by Calaeris Most characters created by James Cameron Suvi and Adam created by Apollyon Other characters property of their respected owners. © 2009 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd. Sunlight fluttered in the thick glass window of Weather Station-51. The light struck the sleeping face of a brown haired man; instinctively he moved his arm to intercept the light as it washed over the rest of the room. He rolled over to face away from the light, it was his last ditch effort to delay the inevitable. He sighed, rolling back over; turning to look in the direction the light was coming from, giving up on sleeping any longer. He stared for a good while, thinking about getting up, yawning as he did. It had been almost 6 years since the RDA pulled out. Well, thrown out was more like it, guess they should be back to earth about now. After much procrastinating he finally sat up throwing his feet over the edge of his bunk. Adam's long brown hair was a mess, it fell over his shoulders needing a cut but he had taken to leaving it long. No real reason not to, there was no one around to rag him about it. As he sat on his bunk he looked out window over the lush forest below and farther in the distance was savanna, today’s destination. The weather station was high up on the side of a mountain, overlooking the green canopy of trees below. The sun was just tipping the horizon as Adam finally began moving around the empty bunk room, gathering a pair of clothes that were lying on a nearby bunk. After dressing Adam made his way out of the bunk room and to the lift that carried him to2nd floor, where the kitchen was, to get some supplies for the day ahead. Looking into the cold storage he shook his head, he should have gone hunting way before now. He grabbed a plastic bag that looked to have some raw meat left in it, then he filled his water bottle as he left the kitchen. Making his way to the 1st floor control room, he walked in looking around as if he expected to see someone. He sat down at one of the control centers and with a few key strokes pulled up a map of the area with an over lay of clouds. He inhaled a deep breath and spoke not expecting an answer. "A'ight let’s see what today's weather is… looks pretty good." If there had been anyone around they would have caught the southern draw his voice had. It had always caused him some frustrations over the years, but on the flip side some of the lady's thought it was cute.He looked over the instruments and information on the screen, making sure he was right. He didn't want to go out and get stuck in a monsoon or worse a lightning storm. It had happen once. One of the weather seeders had just dropped out of the sky and he went to get it find out what was wrong. He was almost killed for his trouble, in a lightning storm, so he had decided to play it safe from then on. Over the past few years the realization had set in that he really had to respect the place or it would tear him apart. He glanced over the instruments one last time before walking over to a table and grabbed his backpack from the wall. He ran the list in his head, water, two empty duffel bags as well as the rubber liners for each. His knife, more like a machete, was also in his pack. Quiver with eight crossbow arrows, and crossbow. He threw the backpack over his shoulders and reached down and picked up the crossbow, the RDA TAC 21 was not a standard issue weapon for the RDA personnel and it was odd to see someone with a bow when guns were far easier to get. He put the sling over his head letting the weapon dangle to his side.Adam had to go through hell to get it; it was surprisingly harder to get on Pandora but persistence paid off and greasing a few palms helped to. He had never thought he would have to rely on it for survival. His father had schooled him about hunting, well what to do on a hunt, there wasn't much to hunt on earth from what he remembered.What good was a hunt if there was no prey? He was never good with a normal drawn bow so he stuck with what he was good at. Crossbows, “lazy man’s bow” as his dad called it, but on Pandora it had worked out well for him. "A'ight I guess ‘ats it." He took one last look again speaking to himself out of habit. He threw the backpack over his shoulder and headed to the air lock and adorned his Exopack. Then he headed outside. The area around the station had small a security fence about 14ft high, and to the right was a small garden Adam had started years back. This was after realizing that RDA had pulled out and he was on his own. Looked like his team got left behind in the confusion. He shook his head thinking about his team. All in all he didn't mind too much, sure he had to work to survive, but you had to do that on Earth too. At least Pandora was breathe taking and beautiful even if it did try and kill him from time to time. He hadn't even made it halfway to the gate when he heard the noise behind him. He turned slowly hearing a light growling tone. His hand snaked into the bag that held the hunk of meat. In front of him was a Viperwolf, its black skin had a slight blue sheen to it. He slowly pulled the hunk of meat from the bag as the beast growled deepened. He tossed it in the direction of the animal. Its razor sharp teeth tore at the meat as the beast basically swallowed the meat whole. Once it had finished it moved closer to him. As the Viperwolf moved closer it stared straight into Adams eyes and he returned its stare. the creature growled menacingly until Adam spoke breaking the stare. "I told yeh I was gona leave yeh out here, didn't I?" he asked questioning, looking down at the creature that easily stood just above his waist. He held his hand out waiting, the Viperwolf came closer and brushed his wet snout against the man’s hand and he slowly moved it till the hand was atop his head. His skin was smooth but Adam could feel where the skin or platelet areas connected. "Well it looks like you made out ok, Buck. I got to do a supply run. You want to come with me buddy?" He said turning slightly giving Buck one last pat before walking to the gate. Buck followed beside him. As they left the station Adam looked to his right at Buck. He had gotten him a long time ago, back when Capt. Falco was still in charge. He was just a cub then, a few weeks old, after the project that was going on was scraped they were disposing of a lot of the specimens and at the time he looked cute. Not so much anymore he thought, but Buck was still a friend, well at least he hadn't tried to kill him. Adam figured the Viperwolf saw it as a good deal. One, he feeds him on a regular basis so why mess up a good thing? And two, if he ever gets real hungry he can just always eat Adam. So its best to keep him well feed. Adam had noticed that he was starting to get a little bigger. Might need to feed him less, he thought to himself. Whatever the reason Buck was there he wasn't man’s best friend. He was someone to talk to though. Adam had no delusions. Buck was a wild animal, one that he could not control. He always thought about stuff like that when they went out. Maybe it was because Adam had raised him that kept him around. They were pack creatures after all, it was possible that he thought of Adam as his pack. He looked at his right palm, there were still a few small scars from when Buck had bit him when he was younger. Buck bit him so he bit him back. If Buck had a human face, he would have expressed surprise. Adam couldn't say if he would do it again, as it was he couldn’t believe he had done it then. He looked over at Buck as the two walked and smiled. ^_^ The week had gone by too fast, Dr. Alda had not been given the time he really needed to prepare everything. He had to put a rush on several things and in the end he to leave some work behind for his new assistant Molly, to finish getting ready. She and the rest of the staff would be a month behind on the Prometheus, the Atlantis's sister ship. The crew of the Atlantis were pretty nice, considering Warren told the Capt, not asked, told him. The Capt was reluctant to be told what to do on his ship but buckled in the end. The crew cabins had the benefit of some gravity unlike most of the ship. The reason for the gravity was that the area was to help the crew who did not go into cryo. He to would not be going into cryo, he because he had to watch over Suvi and Suvi because he feared the effects that it could have on her. A ship crewman came toward the him; Alda still wasn't use to almost zero gravity. "Alda?" he asked unsure if he had the right person. He nodded to the crewman. "Ah Dr. Alda, Mr. Blalock said that he will be traveling on the Prometheus, he wanted to be there for the christening so he asked that you be informed he will see you there—and he said don't get any wild ideas while he isn't here." The crewman seemed a little hesitant on saying the last part of the message. "Oh and Dr. Maharishi, the head of the AVTR program, she’s looking for you, she said she needed to speak to you about the Avatars." A look of confusion came across Alda's face, he didn't have anything to do with the AVTR program. His concentration was broken by a loud beeping noise. The crewman saw his confusion and started to leave the room. "Sorry,” he said quickly before Dr. Alda could question him. “I have other errands to run before we set out, I'll let her know that you’re here now and were to find you," with that the crew man dipped out. He turned back to the pressing matters at hand, he wasn't sure what effect the low gravity would have on her. He would have to be very vigilante from now on, and one thing was still bothering him. Something Warren said when he first came to him. "She is the answer to our current situation." That was still eating at him, what did he hope to do with her? He didn't even know if the girl could be saved now, she had been trapped in her own mind for almost 10 years. For all he knew she had gone mad and all his work over the years was just a waste of time. He took a deep breath and shook his head. No, he had to stay positive, but as a doctor he would one day have to face the fact that he might be damning the girl to another hell in a body that worked but a mind that didn't. He looked over at the sleeping girl, she reminded him of sleeping beauty from the old fairy tale. He had to hope for the best, he had put too much of his life into this for it to fail. He moved over checking the latest readouts as the crewman finished their final checks of securing all of the support equipment need for the girl. Sleeping beauty had to wake up, after all fairy tales had to have a happy ending. He smiled slightly at the thought, then started running over a few final checks on his data pad. ^_^_^ Warren Blalock had just sat down when his phone rang, he pressed the button and his assistant’s voice came in over the speaker. "Mr. Blalock, the board is ready for a final report... they’re waiting." He didn't bother to reply to her, he simply pressed the button to get on the conference call. He pressed another button at the same time and the lights in the room dimmed and the blinds on the windows closed. Around the room several multicolored lights quickly flashed to life, illuminating the room and within second the lights took shape forming images of people. It was rare for RDA's board to meet in person, most were too busy to do so any way. "Welcome gentlemen--and lady. I only have a few things to go over today so we can keep this meeting short." Warren said wanting to get it over with. He hated having to listen to these people but they could out vote him so he had to. "Before we get started Mr. Blalock, I would like to say something." The member that spoke was a young man about his age, it was Dazden Cross, Warren hated him. He was one of those eccentric rich people that just spoke his opinion as he liked. Before he could even acknowledge Cross he was already speaking, ticking Warren off even more. "Well actually, I would like to ask a question. There has been a few questions we have had about this Project Genesis business your father started. Disregarding the fact that the funding for it was not approved by the board. We has learned that your own sister was part of... well the focus of the project. Warren, she is the one that should be setting in the big chair there not you. The board has been talking and we’re not too comfortable with some of the things that have been in the planning. We…" He was cut off before he could continue with his speech. The bastard had probably been waiting to try and call him out at the meeting. "But she isn't sitting here!" He had to play this just right, he knew gears were turning and it looked like they were not in his favor. "I'm sorry to say that she will not be here, my sister had suffered enough. My father, in his grief kept her alive in a vegetative state for almost 10 years, a brain dead lifeless shell." He paused. "I, however, refused to do that. Two days ago my sister passed away, and this time she will not be coming back," he said with a very convincing solemn tone. He was used to acting the mourner. "If any of you doubt it then check the health records. I made sure to have witnesses on hand. Now are there any other matters about my personal life you all will like to discuss?" The firm tone of his voice at the end had sold it, he inwardly grinned. "If any of you doubt it then check the health records. I made sure to have witnesses on hand. Now are there any other matters about my personal life you all will like to discuss?" The firm tone of his voice at the end had sold it, he inwardly grinned. "This time however we have an ace up our sleeves thanks to the now deceased Karl Falco." With the mention of that name there were a few mummers. Finally, someone did chime in. It was Leann Natla the only female on the board and the 2nd highest stock holder. "Warren, I'm sure many of the other board members have read over Falcos reports and strategies, as well as the other research data on his pet project. While there was some success on some of the indigenous animals, what he was proposing is just, well it’s crazy." It was crazy, a device that could control the so called will of the entire planet?! Leann stared at Warren in disbelief. "We don't have the time for mistakes, Warren. The last incident we had was a media nightmare. The ICA might turn a blind eye once but not again." The old girl was getting heated, her hologram stood up and she looked around the room making sure that she had everyone’s attention. "Gentlemen I have other matters to attend to today so I will be very blunt here. We cannot afford to have that kind of bad press again, so Warren… Don't. Screw. Up." Her holographic visage went dark and she had left the conference, the other members had stern looks on their faces as well, all were thinking the same thing. The meeting started breaking up a few of the remaining members asked a few questions but it was just business talk. At least Natla and Cross had left. He hated Cross, but Natla, well she was more of a bottom line person and what ever happened if it hurt her stock price then she was pissed. Cross on the other hand just seemed to hate him, ether way it didn't matter. They were taking Pandora, this time everything was under control. ^_^_^_^ The brightness for the hologram images faded as one by on the board members signed off. Till finally only Cross was left, Natla pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So what’s our next move Cross?" she asked taking a long draw on her cigarette. "Well My--next move is to lay low and not get noticed. Once we get there I'll know more about what Warrens really planning and make sure it doesn't fall back on us." His face morphed into a stupid grin. She knew Cross, they understood each other. They weren't friends by any means but, each knew the other had goals. Natla had hers. She was rich and powerful and that's how she wanted to keep it. She took another drag. "So you are going Pandora. Does Warren know?" His smile got bigger still. "Yes I am and no he doesn't. I set my brother up as my proxy till I get back, and as for me meeting Warren, it’s unlikely, at least during the trip. Once I get there it doesn't really matter, nothing he can do then." He chuckled a little and reached into his pocket pulling out an ID card. "I'm not even going to be around him, I'm with the AVTR program." He smiled as he turned around looking behind him. "Well I need to get going, I have a meeting with my new boss here in a few minutes before we leave. Someone named Dr. Maharishi. Need to get there early don't want to make a bad first impression." He stuffed the ID back on his pocket. "I'll be in touch as much as possible. Try and make sure the board doesn't get to upset when they hear that I have gone missing and my brother is taking my place." He looked back as someone came into the image whispering in his ear and he nodded. "Well, got to go." he said swiftly the hologram disappeared leaving Natla alone in her office. Again it wasn't that she liked Cross, it was that she respected him or his cunning. He was a part of Maharishi's AVTR team, she thought grinning, he had been planning this for a while. It wasn’t like there were extra Avatars laying around for everyone. She would never admit it, but she felt a little better about the whole thing with someone to watch out for her investment. Whether he was really going for that or not it did give her some peace of mind. She leaned back in her chair taking another drag on her cigarette. ^_^_^_^_^ Suvi was falling asleep again. She shook herself trying to stay awake. Falling asleep meant she would have the nightmare again. No matter how hard she tried it was inevitable she couldn't stay awake anymore and slowly she drifted off. Sure enough, it was the nightmare she couldn't move she was trapped, but the light had changed. She struggled to move but nothing worked she was forced to witness anything that was in front of her. It took some effort but she was able to hear some of the usual voices, there were more now, a lot more. "...Alda, I'm Dr. Maharishi we’ll be working together. So, this is our sleeping beauty,” the female voice stated. It seemed that the woman was looking on her. Go away, please wake up, Suvi thought to herself. None of the dream people had ever done anything to hurt her but when they looked at her it scared her for some reason. Wake up, wake up, wake up! She recited over and over again in her mind. She would have been crying if she could have. After much pleading with her mind to let her wake up the dream finally became dark, it was ending, mentally she wiped her tears away. Maharishi pulled back from staring down at the young girl admiring her, she was cute, it was sad that she was like this. "So Doctor, I thought I would drop in and meet my newest research partner," she said matter-of-factly. Alda was confused again. "Research partner?" He asked. "I am not here as part of the AVTR program Dr. Maharishi...” "Just Kaoko is fine, thank you," she said correcting him. "Kaoko then, I am a bit confused as to why you think I'm part of your program." Her look was one of surprise and it almost seemed that she wanted to say, Your joking right? She just had one of those faces that showed emotions well. "Well Doctor, there are two reasons why we are partners. One, is that’s what I was told by our esteemed benefactor Warren Blalock. Second, I have two maturing Avatars loaded on here with one with your name on it, the other was brought to me and it had Suvi's name on it. I prepared yours myself, but hers was made by someone else." she said looking back to Suvi, and crossing her arms. Alda really was taken aback. What was the reasoning for having him an Avatar, and for that matter why one for Suvi? Damn him, he hated this and he could do nothing about it. Sure he could have quit. But he wanted to be the one doing what he had to do to bring back the girl. He couldn’t trust anyone else to put in the time he would. "I'm not sure why there is an Avatar for me here," he chuckled slightly. "Honestly I have never even used one of the PLCS's. They creep me out, the final versions make me think of being in a coffins." Kaoko nodded to him, they did resemble coffins. As the two made small talk eight new faces trickled in. "Evening," Kaoko said motioning to them. "Ok I’ll keep introductions simple. My name is Dr. Maharishi, but call me Kaoko. I am the head of the new AVTR program. To my right is Dr. Alda the inventor of the PLCS, without which AVTR would not exist and to the left behind me is Suvi." She paused for questions then continued. "We have a very pressing mission ahead of us, people. Relations with the Na'Vi are almost nonexistent and may very well never be salvaged, but is up to us to at least try." He had to admit she was good at giving a very calm but rousing speech, he didn't think relations with the Na'Vi could ever be saved, not after what happened last time. The group left heading off to talk more about their mission, leaving Alda to finish his last checks before departure. He had just closed the bed canopy over Suvi when another person entered the room the new comer cursing slightly under his breath. "Can I help you?" he asked. The man looked at him, embarrassed. He looked familiar but Alda couldn't place him. "Sorry maybe I'm in the wrong place, I'm looking for Dr. Maharishi, Gab Parker. I'm a member of her Avatar team." Dazden smiled happily, he had to get use to using that name. So far he was doing ok, earlier someone had called for Gab and it took a moment for him to realize that it was him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Parker but she and the rest of the team left already. I believe they were just going to talk if you hurry you should be able to catch them." Gab nodded as he left the room. Alda could hear him yelling a “thank you” from the hall. Gab made his way to the end of T inter section and saw a large group at one end, hoping for the best he made his way to them. Finding the Asian female speaking with another person, he waited for her to finish and get her attention. She turned to him, looking him over quickly as she spoke first. "You’re Parker aren't you? Nice of you to join us." It was refreshing to have people not know who he was; it was a reality check for him. "Yes Doctor, Gab Parker I was recently assigned to the AVTR program." He smiled trying to regain some footing and bring her back from the brink of ticked off. It didn't work. "Yeah, Gab, we’ll go with that. You just recently got the assignment by kissing, God knows, whose ass. When the papers came through it had board members signatures on it." She cocked her head to the side looking him over. "So, you are either good or you blew someone to get the job. Just remember one thing, I'm not your mother and I don't love you. I'm your boss and I don't care who you are or who you know, you screw up with me I will make the next few years for you a living hell." "Yes, Miss Maharishi," was his only reply. She gave him a firm look. She wasn't kidding either. She leaned forward and then out of nowhere thumped him on the nose. He was a little dumb founded, that was strange. There was a loud beeping noise that caught everyone’s attention. It was followed by a chime and then a voice announcing that all nonessential personnel were to report to their cryo-sleep chambers. ^_^_^_^_^_^ The bridge on the ISV Atlantis wasn't as big as most would think for a ship that size. It had five consoles aligned in a flying V shape with a sixth in the middle on a raised platform. A tall man wearing military fatigues stepped out of the elevator his dark brown hair was messed up like he just woken from sleep. Anyone that didn't know him would have thought of him as unkempt, that was until they move from his head to the rest of his uniform, it was immaculate. He took in the bridge of the ship. It was the first time he had been on an ISV ship, he had been on drop ships before. Hell, had been drop out of them numerous times. This was different though, he walked in to the room and all the crew were working diligently as he walked up next to the captain chair, getting the captain to acknowledge him. "Captain Smith, I presume," he said in a very soft tone. It was a little odd hearing him talk his voice didn't really match his demeanor. Captain Smith looked from his console to the newcomer. It was him. Albel Knox, General Albel Knox from what the captain had heard. He saw the name on the passenger list but, couldn't believe it was really the same man. As an ex military man himself, he did not like the rumors about this guy. “The devil of the west” was what they said. "Yes, you presume correct. This way Mr. Knox.” he said leaving the restraints of his chair and going to the back of the room. He headed toward a door opposite the entrance. He was corrected on his way to the door by the unnatural soft voice chiming in behind him. "Its General Knox, they were nice enough to give me a star before trying to put me behind a desk," he said with pride in his voice. The two entered Smith’s ready room. There wasn't much to it just a desk and two chairs, and upon closer inspection a few photos taped to the wall. The two sat down, Smith behind his desk and Knox in one of the other chairs. For a moment, the two said nothing it was like each was trying to find a way to assess the other. Smith finally broke the silence. "I will be blunt, I know you’re not going to be on my ship long in the grand scheme of things--General Knox." He said as he crossed his chest then continued. "So I hope we can all work together." Knox scoffed at the last bit. The Capitan knew his record. God, I loved being Knox, he though to himself. "I know your type General, you’re..." "Stop right there," Knox said to Smith. It wasn't his words that stopped Smith mid sentence; it was his eyes coupled with that the sadistic grin on his face. He shivered, just the look on his face and the intent in his eye actually made Edward Smith nervous. "If you know my type then you don't need to enlighten me. I wrote the book on my type." he looked to the wall with the photos taped to it. "Let me tell you what I know of your type." He said turning back to look again at the now pale Captain. "I'm guessing you’re the kind that keeps their life simple. Easier that way, becoming so detached with humanity, with those you love. Loved." He stood up and walked over to the photos on the wall and looked closer at them. "How old are you, Smith, in earth years?" He said looking back at the man. "This blond here, is she still blond?" Knox didn't wait for an answer. He turned and walked to the door not missing a beat. Smith was about to give him a piece of his mind. He was right though, in Earth years he would be in his 60's, even though he only looked to be in his early 40's. Knox stopped at the door, speaking before Smith could deliver on his retort. "As for my type, Captain. I love a good fight; I love it more than anything. Wars keeps us strong, conflict makes us healthy. It’s the super bowl of my life." Knox drew in a deep breath as he turned and smiled at Capitan Smith, his teeth bared as he seemed to think about his next few words. His face again contorting in to a look of pure madness. "There are no wars left for men like me on that planet. At one time the splendid little wars we had there would tide me over but not now. No--I need more, that’s my reason for living, war. Nothing on that planet could kill me. No one on that planet. Let’s see what Pandora can do." He turned and walked out of the room leaving the Captain alone to his thoughts. Captain Smith had never thought ill or truly feared a person, but Albel Knox. It was like looking at madness, what the hell was the RDA thinking sending a man like that to Pandora. That wasn't a man, he thought to himself. Knox was a plague and one that could not be controlled. After sitting quietly for almost an hour there was a knock on his door and it opened. It was one of the bridge crew. "Captain, we just received final clearance from command." He nodded to the young man. He walked back the bridge to sound the final horn telling all the crew who were not in Cryo that it was time. The sooner they got under way the sooner they could get that man off his ship. He gave the order for a 30 second check and count down. "Activation of star drives on my mark." He looked ahead thinking back on what Knox said. The bastard was right. "Five, four..." He knew just how to get to him to. "Three, two..." he pushed the thoughts from his mind and he made the final count. " One, ignition..." With that the ISV Atlantis's anti-matter engines sprang to life slowly at first pulling the ship forward into the abyss of space. It would take them a little over five year to reach their destination. Five years on Earth any way, three or so on Pandora. Pandora had gone back to life as it had before the sky walkers had come, though memory's and markings of that time were still evident on the planet. Those that had made Pandora their new home either by choice or by accident they knew all too well the sky people would return one day. Would their return be peaceful? Or would their return enforce another war? All good questions but questions that no one could answer. All of those answers lay 4.4 light years away on a moon called Pandora. //Next time... -Life after the sky people, old and new faces. -"Her brain functions is becoming erratic. Were losing her." -"Sorry Miss, wasn't my idea to greet you in your birthday suite." 21:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC)~~ For the record I have come to Hate the wiki just from trying to post this story. It does not play nice to text formating. Any way I hope I'm doing this right, I looked around for what I need to do to submit a story, and finally just decided to post it. I have 3 chapters written so far, and will post the other chapters later if this still ok. If you have ant comments concerns about the story I have places the links to the other two places the story can be found. On Deviant Art and FF.net below. Again I hope I'm not stepping on any ones foot by just posting stuff like this. FanFiction.net: Dream Walkers Deviant Art: Dream Walkers